


Burning Down the World

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: And Then Some, Canon Temporary Character Death, Dick will do anything for the ones he loves, M/M, because HE WILL COME BACK, he will go to the ends of the freakin universe, this took an interesting form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: I have to admit, you've earned my respect.





	

 You're a stubborn man, I have to say.  You saw him disappear, you watched the light swallow him whole and still, you won't give up.  Everyone says he’s gone, but there's a bit of you that _knows_ they're wrong.  

         Instinct is an aerialist’s best friend.

         You refuse to give up on him, to listen to the people around you, because of that instinct.  You don't know how or where, but you know he's out there and _alive_.  He has to be.  You never got to tell him you loved him, and like hell if you're going to let his declaration of love be delivered by his uncle.  You'll bring him back, if only so Kid Idiot can properly say he loves you.

         There's a fire in you, the likes of which I don't see very often.  You're ready to burn the world down to find him, and I have to respect that.  With that kind of love waiting for him, I guess I'll have to give him back.  The speedforce always wants the best for our speedsters, and you've both proven your worth.


End file.
